Retained Adolescence
by Mirai kamiNami
Summary: Summary : Masa remaja yang berlalu, tidak seperti tidak seharusnya, kedua orang itu bertemu, dengan misi yang berbeda, Keinginan untuk menyelamatkan adiknya membuat Naruto terdampar disekolah itu, hal itu juga terjadi pada Sasuke, tapi dengan identitas yang berbeda dan posisi yang tertukar,dan kisah ģila mereka dimulai.(SasuFemNaru)
1. chapter 1

**RETAINED ADOLESCENCE**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Pairing : Sasu(Fem)Naru

(Goment, ada typos yang lolos dari sensor , alur kecepetan, Frasa kata yang kacau,dll)

 _Summary : Masa remaja yang berlalu, tidak seperti tidak seharusnya, kedua orang itu bertemu, dengan misi yang berbeda, Keinginan untuk menyelamatkan adiknya membuat Naruto terdampar disekolah itu, hal itu juga terjadi pada Sasuke, tapi dengan identitas yang berbeda dan posisi yang tertukar._

 ** _Happy Reading Minna-san._.**

 _Setiap orang berhak bahagia.._

Sosok pirang itu berjalan sambil mengentakan kakinya, sedangkan mata birunya menatap kedepan kearah tujuan dengan tidak fokus sedangkan, rambut pirangnya yang pendek bergoyang seiring langkah.

 _Tapi apa orang yang se-egois diri ini juga berhak..._

air mata turun disudut matanya, tangannya yang bebas dengan cepat menyekanya, langkahnya makin ngak fokus, sedangkan siswa dan siswi yang lewatinya menatapnya dengan binggung.

 _Orang egois yang terus memaksamu untuk tetap menjadi milikku, walau yang ku tahu, mengejarmu, bagai mengejar bulan yag tak akan pernah menjadi milikku..._

"Hiks...Miru-chan," gumaman sipirang namun tiba-tiba.

 _Bruk..._

Novel yang tadi dipegang sosok pirang tapi terpelanting kelantai, begitu juga orangnya yang kini meringis kesakitan. pemuda (mungkin) pirang itu mendongak menatap yang cari gara-gara, dan bertemu dengan sosok bersurai _raven_ panjang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menjengkelkan yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Minggir" si raven, dan lalu langsung masuk keruang kepsek, ruang yang sebelumnya dituju si pirang, sosok pirang itu juga mendesis, ia mengambil novelnya dan menyusul sosok itu keruang kepsek..

 _...OMoIORoAOIoSOHoIONoAOIo..._

 _kalian tahu?_

 _mungkin menurut kalian ini adalah kisah mainstream yang sudah sering kalian dengar, tentang seorang anak yang diabaikan oleh keluarganya, saking mainstreamnya kalian hanya akan memutar mata saat medengar kata hatiku ini._

 _oke,Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kembaran dari Namikaze Menma, atau lebih tepatnya adalah kakaknya. layaknya anak kembar pasti punya hubungan batin kan?_

 _Nah, sayangnya sejak kecil aku tidak pernah kenal sepenuhnya kembaranku itu. sejak kecil aku dirawat oleh paman kakak ibuku dan bibi yang merupakan istrinya mengadopsiku kerena tidak punya anak._

 _Ketika kami dilahirkan, bibi memintaku kepada ibuku yang disetujui oleh keluargaku kerena mereka hanya membutuhkan seorang anak laki-laki sebagai penerus, anak perempuan tidak diperlukan, kerena itulah margaku mengikuti marga ibuku, lebih tepatnya marga pamanku yang mengadopsiku._

 _Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua meninggal kerena kecelakaan diusiaku yang ke-7, dan aku kembali ke keluarga itu._

 _tak dikenali, aku seolah dinding transparan_ _yang bisa ditembus._

 _Haah!~, aku bukan orang pendedam oke, setelah tak lama itu, pengacaran Ayah(pamanku) datang dan mengatakan bahwa semua harta waris pamanku jatuh ketanganku, dan tentu dengan senang hati aku pindah ke rumah hak milikku, dan hidup dengan damai~._

 _memang sempat damai sih, hingga akhirnya si kunyuk Menma datang dan memintaku membersihkan nama baiknya yang sudah sangat jatuh. ya sudahlah lagipula, aku sudah sangat lama meningiginkan merasai bangku SMA normal yang pupus kerena akselesasi, why?, tentu saja bung, ayah (pamanku) bukan orang yang kaya-kaya amat, aku harus memanfaatkan harta ortu semaksimal untuk sekolahku hingga S2 (nanti) dan syukur S1 udah tembus._

 _dan_ _inilah aku berakhir, berambut cepak mengantikan rambut panjangku, memakai gakuran, dasi, minyak aroma maskulin, dan celana panjang._

 _Hiks...INI BUKANLAH DIRIKU..._

 _...OMoIORoAOIoSOHoIONoAOIo..._

"Kalian ini ck ck ck ck" kepsek itu nemijat kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus masuk saat akhir semester, dan Naruto kenapa kau bertampilan seperti itu" kepsek yang juga berambut pirang itu mengurai rambutnya yang entah mengapa rasanya tiba-tiba jadi kusut.

"Pembersihan nama baik, sensei, mulai sekarang aku yang jadi menma dan akan ngungsi kesini,jadi yah, _You Know What I mean!,"_ pirang mejawab enteng, yang raven tidak peduli menatap lurus kearah sang kepsek.

"Dan kau?" sang kepsek menunjuk kearah seseorang yang terlihat seperti gadis berambut _raven_ itu.

" _I'm Troublemarker in my Last School"_ pendek menjawab, kepsek menghela nafas, pantas diasramakan, yah, sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus untuk orang bermasalah, dan dua orang yang berdiri, yang satu wajah datar, dan yang satu cengegesan adalah makhluk bermasalah.

"Masalahnya adalah kamar asrama sudah penuh dan hanya tertinggal satu diarea netral" Sang meringis, area netral yang dimaksud adalah kamar yang rata-rata penghuni satu kamarnya punya hubungan darah, contoh kakak-adik, nah sedangkan asrama khusus laki-laki dan khusus perempuan dah penuh.

selain itu dou makhluk kunyuk ini jelas bukan kakak-adik, beda gender pula, yah kerena saat ini Naruto meranin menma jelas beda gender, kalau gak meranin ya adem-adem aja.

"Baiklah Kalian akan sekamar dan akan dipasang CCTV yang akan terus dipantau 24 jam,awas ya kalau kalian buat mesum" telak tak terbantahkan keputusan dibuat, kamar netral itu akan dihuni dua kunyuk itu.

"berbuat Mesum?, jijik ah" Naruto memalingkan wajah dan memandang gadis _raven_ itu sebagai gadis memandang gadis, begitu juga Sasuke memandang jijik Naruto sebagai mana pria memandang pria.

'Aku Bukan Yuri/Yaoi' batin keduanya.

"Heeeee, tapi, tapi, tap..." si pirang mau membantah, yang dibalas pelototan tajam, yang membuat sosok itu bungkam.

sedangkan tanpa disadarinya gadis _raven_ itu menatapnya dengan pandangan binggung dengan ingatan yang merekam ulang semuanya.

 _...OMoIORoAOIoSOHoIONoAOIo..._

 _Sosok pemuda raven itu bersimpuh disamping ranjang sang ayah yang sepertinya sudah sekarat._

 _"Menyamarlah sebagai Seorang gadis, lindungi sosok ini, dan jadilah sahabatnya" sebuah foto diterimanya menampilkan yang menampilkan ayahnya yang berpakaian kepala pelayan dengan seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang model twin tail, dengan tangan membentuk piece._

 _"ayahnya membayar semua hutang ayah dan kini tidak ada lagi yang perlu ayah pikirkan, oh ya Sasuke, satu lagi temukan kakakmu, ia beda dua tahun denganmu mungkin kini ia telah kelas 12", hanya itu wasiat ayahnya yang kemudia wafat dengan tenang._

 _...OMoIORoAOIoSOHoIONoAOIo..._

dan itulah kenapa akhirnya Sasuke berakhir dengan memegang 'misi' ini, namun, ayahnya dengan jelas bilang gadis, dan yang kini ditatapnya adalah cowok model _Shota_ yang memberengut lucu.

ia meringis, gak jadi deh naksir tuh cewek, sepertinya ia sudah ganti gender jadi batangan hiks...hiks...

sesaat kemudian kedua pasang mata mereka bertubrukan. yang kemudian keduanya membuang muka.

Dan itulah kisah saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

 **Tbc...**

Note : Hai~,ada yang kenal gak, (Readers : Gak , siapa ya?)#pundung.

Gini kisahnya saat itu Shinai lagi benggong, yang biasanya melototin pr segunung tiap malam tiba-tiba libur rasa rada-rada Bahagia-hampa(?).

Lalu ditengah kebengongan,lappy jadi korban pun diulek bagai sambel, dan ketemu lagu vocaloid adolescence di pojok file my favorite. well, walau adolescence tema aslinya sih incest. well punya gue versi yaoi-incest#ditendang#kokmalahcurhat

akhirnya ide cerita terbit, yah walau Shinai tahu cerita ini jelek (amat) tak salah kan mengharapankan Rewiew,

Akhir kata _RnR plesee~_


	2. Chapter 2

**RETAINED ADOLESCENCE**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Pairing : Sasu(Fem)Naru

(Goment, ada typos yang lolos dari sensor , alur kecepetan, Frasa kata yang kacau,dll)

 _Summary : Masa remaja yang berlalu, tidak seperti tidak seharusnya, kedua orang itu bertemu, dengan misi yang berbeda, Keinginan untuk menyelamatkan adiknya membuat Naruto terdampar disekolah itu, hal itu juga terjadi pada Sasuke, tapi dengan identitas yang berbeda dan posisi yang tertukar.dan kisah gila mereka dimulai._

 _Happy Reading Minna-san.._

kamar di area nertal itu cukup luas, dengan dua buah _singel bed_ dikiri dan kanannya, dua buah meja belajar, dua buah lemari, sebuah cermin, satu kamar mandi.

oke satu kamar mandi itu cukup untuk membuat dua orang itu saling lirik dengan tajam.

"Heh" Naruto berjalan kearah ranjang kanan, sedangkan Sasuke kearah kiri.

"Ini wilayahku" degrelasi keduanya bersamaan sambil menatap tajam,dan duduk diatas ranjang masing-masing, tetap saling lirik tajam sambil menganalisis _Roommate_ masing-masing.

'Rambutnya reven panjang kok aneh ya agak mencuat dibagian belakang, kulitnya putih sih, tapi kok lengannya agak berotot, wajahnya yaa, hmm...bulu matanya lentik, tapi rahangnya kok terlalu bagus untuk gadis? dan satu lagi...Dadanya rata khahahahahaha' Naruto menganalisis Sasuke sambil ngakak didalam hati, sedangakan yang dianalisis terlihat cuek, walau diam-diam ia juga menilai sosok dihadapannya.

'wajah bulat, rambut pirang lurus, walau diacak bagian depan, baju kebesaran, tingginya terlalu rendah untuk ukuran cowok, tidak ada otot his...,bulu mata lentik his gak ada bagian darinya yabg menandakan ia cocok jadi laki-laki' kedua terus diam-diaman hinga akhirnya bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan jam sarapan seluruh murid.

 _Teeeengg Teng..._

Bunyi bel yang mengema keseluruh ruanga asrama, membuat dua orang itu harus berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mereka, tapi sebelum keluar Sasuke sempat menatap tajam kearah pria pirang itu dengan tatapan tajam alanya, sedangkan Naruto bergumam gugup..

"apa ia menyadari penyamaranku ya?" Naruto berbisik pelan sesaat Sasuke sudah berjalan pergi menuju ruang makan bersama.

Kemudian ia menghela nafas dsn mengikuti _Roommatenya_ berjalan.

"Semoga saja tidak..."

 _~M~i~r~a~i~i_

Ruang makan itu sangat luas dimana selurih murid makan disana dengan banyak meja yang bertebaran. dan kini Naruto sudah duduk dengan apik disamping Sasuke dengan sepiring makanan lezat bernutrisi dan segelas susu, ahh ia akan makan dengan bahagia...

Saat ia melihat si Raven belum menyentuh makanannya, ia menyengol Sasuke, namun sosok itu tetap bergeming ditempatnya dan terus menatap lurus kearah meja dipojok, dan Naruto pun mengikuti pandangannya, dan matanya melebar..

Disana pojok itu duduklah orang serupa Sasuke, namun dengan rambut ikat lemas dan tanda lahir garis diwajahnya, namun yang membuatnya ngeri adalah sosok itu menatap tajam kearah mereka, menatap tajam kearah Sasuke atau kearahnyannya ya?, entahlah yang Naruto lakukan hanya menunduk dan makan dalam diam.

 _~M~i~r~a~i~i_

 _"Hajimemasta watashiwa Menma Desu"_ ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badan.

"Udah tau, kau kan hanya menghilang sebulan, datang pake acara perkenalan lagi" celutuk seseorang, diikuti tawa seluruh kelas, sedangkan Naruto memerah malu.sedangkan Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto.

'Bodo amat Cewek, cowok sesuai janji aku akan melindunginya' batin Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke _desu"_ ucapnya kalem dan langsung menarik Naruto kearah tempat duduk yang kosong, sedangkan Naruto masih memerah malu. sedangkan Sensei yang masuk itu mengeleng, dan memulai pelajaran, dan sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Sasuke hanya mengamati Naruto yang terlihat bosan dengan pelajaran.

 _~M~i~r~a~i~i_

Naruto berjalan sendirian kearah Kantin, semenjak bel berbunyi Sasuke sudah lenyap dengan alasan, "ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan" ucapnya datar lalu pergi ningalin Naruto.

dan kini ia berakhir berjalan ala _jones_ menuju kantin, sambil memikirkan alasan kenapa Menma meminta bantuannya.

 _"Kakak aku tahu mungkin kita tidak seakrab kembar yang lainnya kerena telah terpisah sejak kecil, tapi aku percaya hubungan batin itu ada diantara kita, hiks..._

 _Tolong selamatkan aku kakak! Aku korban Bullyin_ _g"_ alasan Si kunyuk Menma terngiang diotaknya. _"kenapa kau tidak pindah sekolah?"_ dan kini kata-kata miliknya sendiri yang terngiang.

 _"A-a-ada seorang yang tidak ingin aku tingalkan"_ alasan si kunyuk berikutnya, dengan pipi merah.

"Heheheh" Naruto terkekeh pelan setelah mengingat ternyata alasan adiknya gak mau pindah ternyata adalah jatuh cinta..

'tapi tunggu dulu, si kunyuk bilang korban _Bully_ kan?, berarti...'

"WHOAAAA"

 _Bruk.._

Naruto menatap miris keadaannya yang terduduk diatas lantai licin dengan tawa dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Heh, maaf Menma kami tidak akan berhenti membulymu kerena ini adalah perintah Itachi-sama"ucap salah seorang yang dari kerumunan orang yang ketawa. sedangkan Naruto nelangsa sendiri ditempatnya.

sudah pantat sakit, dan siapa pula Itachi-sama itu? Hiks...sakit...

dan tiba-tiab datanglah sang _Roommate_ nya sang Maskulin Girl..

dengan gaya memasukan tangan dikantung dan tatapan tajam, seluruh murid tukang bully tadi bubar, 'heh hebat juga tatapan sang Uchiha' batin Naruto.

Sambil mengulurkan tangan kearahnya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi Menma, sehinga ia memerintahkan seluruh murid, membulymu?" Sasuke bertanya sambil terus menarik tubuh si pirang yang engan bergerak dengan wajah yang memucat.

'AKU TIDAKKK TAHUUUU T-T'batin Naruto berteriak, sedangkan Sasuke tanpa menungu jawaban Naruto, ia langsung menarik tangan teman sekamarnya itu kearah UKS, sepertinya ini adalah pr miliknya sendiri,dan ia akan menyelidikinya.

 _'Nee, Kakak apa hubunganmu dengan pria manis bernama Menma ini, kenapa kau sangat gigih sekali membulynya?'_ batin Sasuke sambil menatap tajam sepanjang jalan kepada orang-orang yang terlihat akan membuly Menma (Naruto) lagi.

 _~M~i~r~a~i~i_

"ahh, empuknya kasur ini" gumam Naruto yang telah menganti _Gakuran_ nya dengan pakaian tidur agak besar milik Menma, bagaimana tidak enak, jika seharian orang-orang terus mencoba membulymu, dan kini kau terbebas (sementara) di kamar, batu sekalipun jika perasaan sangat senang, ditiduripun akan empuk, sedangakan Sasuke mengamati apa yang dilakukan teman sekamarnya itu. ia sendiri sudah mengantipakaiannya dengan sebuah baju tidur bercelana, heh, kalau bukan kerena perintah ayahnya tidak sudih ia memakai Rok sebagai bawahannya seharian.

Menma (Naruto) sepertinya sudah tidur, buktinya terdengar dengukuran halus dari kasur sipirang. sedangkan Sasuke mengeleng dan saat ia mencoba tidur juga terdengar...

 _Ting..._

SMS masuk keponsel kuning merah yang membuat pemiliknya terbangun dan meraba ponselnya.

Naruto membuka SMS yang masuk..

 _From : 08xxxxx (Unknow)_

 _Subject : Meet again_

 _isi : Temui aku sendirian ditaman belakang, jika kau ingin bebas dari semua buly-an itu_

Mata Naruto yang semula masih ngantuk tiba-tiba menjadi segar,segera saja ia berlari keluar menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

meningalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung, namun akhirnya Sang Uchiha yang terikat janji dengan ayahnya untuk melindungi gadis pirang tapi dapatnya pemuda pirang itupun turun dari ranjangnya dan mengikuti kemana teman sekamarnya itu pergi.

Naruto menatap kearah seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya itu, dengan tatapan bingung.

"Are?, kau kan yang mengirimiku SMS?" ucap Naruto bingung sedangkan pungung sosok itu belum juga berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga Menma, aku yakin kau tidak sangup jika gadismu itu kusakiti" ucap orang itu, sedangkan naruto makin bingung, sosok itu berbalik dan mata mereka bertabarakan, _Onyx and Shappire_. Naruto syok, sosok itukan yang menatap tajak kearah mereka tadi pagi (ekhemm, Ia dan Sasuke maksudnya), sedangkan sosok itu terlihat tengah menganalisisi wajahnya, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri.

"Heh, ternyata kau sudah mulai berani ya?, mana wajah ketakutanmu saat menatapku" sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap sosok Raven ikat lemas itu dengan pandangan meringis.

'Huweeeee,Menma! Hiks ini musuhmu?, kok tampan...' batin Naruto misuh-misuh. sedangkan sosok itu kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap datar.

"Aku akan menghentikan aksi pembully-an padamu asalah kau mau jadi kekasihku" ucap Siraven.

"WHATS?" Naruto keselek ludah, Sasuke keselek biji semangka yang ia makan sambil menonton drama antara teman sekamar dan kakaknya. mata Naruto membulat, sedangkan sosok itu mengcengram tangannya.

"Jika kau masih belum mau menjadi kekasihku, aku sendiri yang akan melakukan pembuly-an pada malam ini untukmu" ucap si tukang melotot (pangilan Sayang(?) Naruto untuk sosok surai Raven panjang satu ini).

mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Naruto dan berbisik..."Sayang~", sedangkan Naruto merinding disko ditempat.

Sasuke menyudahi acara makan semangkanya dan mulai berdiri dan siap beraksi. disaat kakaknya yang ternyata dikenalinya sinting itu mau mencium Menma(Naruto), ia berlari dan menarik tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya.

"Maaf Izuna Itachi, kini ia adalah MILIKKU" desis Sasuke sambil membawa Naruto pergi diiringi tatapan tajam Itachi dengan senyum meremehkannya.

'ohya, lihat saja~' batin si tukang melotot sambil mengamati kepergian dua adik kelasnya. mungkin ia tidak terlalu jeli mengamati siapa sosok gadis itu, tapi tetap saja, musuh tetap musuh.

bukankah cinta itu tentang perebutan?, "LOVE IS WAR, sayang~." kekehan Itachi terdengar mengerikan bahkan yang kebetulan lewat aja labgsung terbirit-birit lari, dia kira kunti lagi ketawa#plak( _Miraai ditampar itachi)_...

 _~M~i~r~a~i~i_

"Hiks...Hiks...Huweeee" Sasuke mendekap teman sekamarnya yang sedang nangis mewek, sesugukan.

"Ternyata-ternyata Hiks...dia membulyku kerena ingin aku Yaoi-an dengannya, Hiks..."

 _'Menmaaaa Sialllannnn, kenapa tidak bilang kalau orang membulymu kerena pemimpin mereka jatuh cinta ala yaoi denganmu'_ batin Naruto berteriak nelangsa..

 _'Hiyaaa, Gomenasai Nee-chan'_ hubungan batin yang kuat Membawa suara Menma kepada Naruto.

 _'Dasau kau Shota Sialan'_ maki Naruto..

 _'Dan jika aku Sialan maka kerena darah yang mengalir padaku juga ada padamu, kau sialan juga Nee-chan.. Kau adalah Lolita Sialan'_ sambung Menma dalam pikiran Naruto yang membuat gadis yang menyamar sebagai pemuda itu menangis semakin kencang dalam pelukan teman sekamarnya. sedangkan tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata dibalik wajah datarnya batin Sasuke kini juga tengah berteriak dengan nista...

'Kakakku ternyata adalah orang tersinting sedunia' teriak batin Sasuke. dan malam itu mereka habiskan sambil berpelukan hinga akhirnya lelah dan jatuh tidur dilantai yang tadi mereka duduki.

 _Satu rahasia terbongkar..._

 _Dan selanjutnya adalah Rahasia berikutnya..._

 **TBC...**

Widih ternyata ada yang rewiew, kalau gitu Miraii ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak mungkin ya...

Miraii tahu cerita ini (amat) jelek kerena Miraii sendiri udah lama gak nulis, sehingga tata bahasa Miraii sekarang agak kacau. and.. for the last...

 _RnR plessee..._


End file.
